


The Hunter vs the Hunted

by 2dina3dworld



Category: That Poppy (Musician) RPF
Genre: Gore, Random - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dina3dworld/pseuds/2dina3dworld
Summary: You meet your idol - That Poppy! But soon, you discover that Poppy has some habits, some that are even weirder than anything she's ever done in her videos. And she wants you to join in!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is intentionally really weird, but I'm not a naturally really violent person, so it may be a bit tame if you're expecting Saw-level gore.

Shaking with nervousness, you open the door. It's a strange door - it's fluffy, and has the look of the old carpet your grandmother refused to throw out even though it smelt like piss. It's also bright pink, with "Property of Charlotte" printed across it in blood red letters. "Come in!" A voice says, but you're not sure where it came from. You walk in, still shaking like a Chihuahua.

There, standing in a bright blue track-suit with a pair of green ug-boots, is Poppy, her normal, unsettling smile on her face. "So, you must be (Y/N)!" She says brightly. "Take a seat!" She motions behind her, and all of a sudden, chairs pop out of nowhere. You sit, without taking your eyes off Poppy, on one that's covered with green leather. "So, you won the competition! You must be very happy!"  
"I am!" You say. "Poppy, you said I'd be allowed to ask you questions?"  
"Poppy always answers questions," She says, still smiling like she's taking a school photo.  
"So..." You say, trying to think of something you could say. What could you say? You try to think of something not cliche and over-asked, but eventually "What do you like to do?" tumbles out. Poppy smiles, her smile stretching into a Cheshire smile, and she walks closer to you, and leans down so that she's looking you in the face, her eyes a few millimetres from your own. "Poppy likes to do this," She whispers, and clicks her fingers.

Everything goes black.


	2. Into the Rabbithole

When you awaken, the first thing you can smell is a faint burning smell. "Huh?" You say, a bit groggy and confused.

Suddenly, you can see again. You're in the forest, a place where all you can see is trees and grass. Instinctually, you look up and see Poppy floating above you. "Huh?" You say again, still a bit confused.  
"Hello again!" Poppy chirps in her normal excited voice. "Today, we are playing one of my favourite games." You look down, and realise you're wearing a rabbit costume. That's when you hear a crack, and like a rabbit you flee from the terror.

You run and run, through the never-ending woods, terrified and a bit hot and sticky in your rabbit costume. That's when you hear another crack, and all of a sudden you go flying through the air.


	3. Fire and well... more fire

You don't know how long you're flying for. It feels like an eternity before you finally hit the ground, and when you do you're bouncing like a beach ball. When you finally land, your entire body is sore, and every muscle aches.

You have no time to rest. The ground opens up, and you're sent falling down a hole. You fall for such a long time that you're actually starting to get a little bored. But, that all changes when you land.

You're on an oven dish, in a kitchen with purple and black stripes everywhere. On the table cloth, on the floor, on the wall. But, you have no time to stare at the decorations. You see her in the corner of your eyes. You begin to sweat nervously, and she approaches slowly, but surely. When she gets close to you, you realise she's holding an apple. She takes the apple and forces it into your mouth, pulling it so far open that your mouth begins to bleed, and you can feel a ripping sensation in your jaw. She walks around the back, and you don't know what she shoves up your butt, but you know that it hurts. She then puts you in the oven, and puts you on grill for 3 hours.

It's agony. You watch your skin become crispier, and you're in searing pain. It's like you're being burnt to death. You cry, you try to scream, but the feeling of being pulled apart, being grilled and the massive headache it's giving you overwhelm your senses.

You hope it gets better.

It doesn't.


	4. The Ritual

The next thing you know, you're sitting on a plush, red chair, dressed in red robes that cover your hair. "(Y/N)!" Poppy exclaims. "You've made it to the next step!"  
"Huh?" You say groggily. Today's activities have really taken a toll on your health. "Now, we begin the ritual!" She smiles, and sits on a plush red rug, in the middle of this garish purple room. "(Y/N) wants to be Poppy," she chants in a child-like voice. "She needs the strength of the Titan to get through the next challenge."  
"Um..." You open your mouth to protest, but then you're interrupted by a blinding pain, and your heart feels like it's about to burst. Your body feels like it's being ripped from the inside, and your breaths are shallow and ragged. You want to scream out in pain, but all you can hear is...  
"I don't want to be like American Kids."


End file.
